Love Me Or Hate Me!
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: She always loved him but he barely notice her. She's rich but he's average, smart and HOT! She tried anything to get his attention even if she became Killua's personal servant. But things aren't gonna be easy as she thought...(Kurapika X OC) and or maybe Killua/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is my another story on Kurapika X OC! As always, I going to put my own OC ( in the cover picture) in the story. I really love writing and I just came out with this story. A rich girl and a normal guy. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh, I don't own Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

Japan, country with a population of 127.5 million. It is famous for its culture and advance technological development. Despite the modern age, the Japanese still keep their ancestor's tradition alive.

In Tokyo, there were hundreds companies competing among themselves to prove one another who was more better and more powerful in the world of business. Some willing to do dirty tricks achieved their goal and some used an easy beneficial way- Arranged Married With the offspring from other companies.

The successful business leads to money and wealth. Every year, there were almost 10 richest families on the list in Japan. The richest would be adored and admired by others.

The Nobuyuki Family were no stranger when it comes to money and business. The head of the family owns a successful Cosmetic Companies in Japan and its products were distributed around the world. Every year, their businesses were booming and no companies were able to compete with them.

However, that sweet moment didn't last long. The mistress of the family died in an incurable sickness, leaving the head and their only daughter behind. The man was heart broken. His sadness has affected their business and caused it to drop drastically.

The sadness last for several months because he found himself in love with another woman while having a business overseas. They get married soon after that.

The daughter, a 16 year old, Chihana Nobuyuki has a mother, to be precise, step-mother to deal with. She found the woman very beautiful, just like her long dead mother, yet she's lacking of something that her mother's had. She did shower her with love but still…something still missing…Could it be, because she's not her biological mother?

* * *

" Mother I'm leaving for school now!," she said after having her breakfast. It's been almost six months since her father married the woman, Sayako Jin Yun-a half Korean half Japanese woman.

Her step-mother looked up from her meal and smiled at her step-daughter. " Have a nice day dear! Oh, don't forget to watch your manners in public," she replied.

Chihana nodded. She picked up her bag under the desk and headed outside. Sayako-she prefer calling her by her real name, always strict when it comes to her manners and appearance, thinking it is a pride of the Nobuyuki family to be a role model to others.

Chihana sighed as she ran to her school. She preferred stretching her legs early on the morning rather than using the limo. She loves it when the soft breeze brushed her skin, and the warm sun showered her with fresh Vitamin D rays.

Everyone expect a young lady from a rich family would be perfect in every ways. Whether in manners, appearance or etiquette. As for her, she didn't care much about that. 'I am who I am', she reminded herself.

Chihana catched her breath as the school building came into view. She slowed down her pace because she didn't want to look all tired and sweaty in front of her school mates. 'Dignity is important too,' she thought. ' Toshimura High school, we meet again.' She took a deep breath and entered the school premises. She watched as a group female students gossiping, couple of guys joked around, being all friendly with one another.

Community school was way better than High Class Boarding School for rich kids. Rich kids would only talk about money, position and anything shiny ( diamonds and brands). Boring! Those High Class people always annoyed her with their high class chatter. Good thing she managed to pursue Sayako to let her remained in community school.

Chihana heads to class 2-B. The only reason she stayed in this school because...she blushed just by thinking about him. She slided the door opened, only to saw a handsome blonde being surrounded by girls AGAIN!

" Kyaa…Kurapika-kun, you so cool!," a girl shrieked.

" Thank you," the blonde replied casually,without even looking up from his book.

" I can't believe you got the top score again Kura-chan!," another girl exclaimed. The girls were all KYAA, KYAA, KYAA over Kurapika.

Chihana shook her head and walked over her seat. They were wasting their time. No matter how much you tried to get his attention, he never even bothered with you. She knows it because she did the same things as those girls did.

No matter how much she tried before, he never notice her. She bump him purposely, flirt and showing off her big breast size but still, Kurapika didn't even raise his nose at her. DESPAIR! OPERATION GETTING KURAPIKA'S AFFECTION IS A FAILURE!

" Kurapika, you should consider yourself lucky for having a rich and beautiful girl fall for you!," she mumbled angrily to herself, banging her head on the desk Over And Over Again. All the guys in school were after her, but she found no interest in them. She had her heart stolen by Kurapika the moment she laid her eyes on him a year ago.

He might not be as wealthy as her, but his appearance has caused to much love sickness to girls. He's the smartest student in class, to be more precise, in the whole school. He was very athletic too. Plus, she loves they way he acted.

" Yo Kurapika! Morning!," a white haired guy make his appearance suddenly. The girls screamed even louder everytime he's arrived.

Next, a spiky energetic black-haired guy popped beside Killua. " Morning everyone!," he greeted.

" Check it out! It's Killua!," the girls shrieked.

" Gon-chan over here!," a girl called.

Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecs. One of the popular guys at school because of their looks and awesome athletic abilities. Looking at their face was enough to make you scream like there's no tomorrow.

She watched Killua paid no attention to the annoying fangirls. He just walked over Kurapika's table, dragging Gon with him. Three of them had their boy-chat as always. She noticed Kurapika looked more cheerful whenever those two were around.

Chihana chuckled to herself. With those three around, their appearance and looks might or already surpasses world famous celebrities like Justin Bieber or Robert Pattison.

She glanced out of the window looking at the blue sky. She watched as few birds flew by the window. " How will I ever get Kurapika's attention? Should I give up?,' she thought.

* * *

Biology class, the class she hated the most. 'Why do we have to slaughter animals just to see their guts? It's so disgusting!' she thought bitterly remembering her experience. She fainted even before she could cut guts open. It was embarrassing because she became a laughing stock all day. Even Kurapika thought it was hilarious because she saw him giggled.

" Listen up class, I'm going to give you an assignment," the teacher announced. The students groaned, moaning because they hated it! The teacher raised his hand for the students to keep quiet.

" This time you will work in two pairs. I don't like any complaints like last time, so to be fair, we'll gonna draw lots," he explained, placing a big square box on the desk. "If you have the same number with that person, that person gonna be your partner for this assignment. Now, line up and take your number.

* * *

Chihana gulped. Its almost her turn to get a number. Who will she paired with? A guy or a girl? Its ok! As long they were not weird. She hope she doesn't have to paired with Sota, a geek who always droll without himself even realising it. It's not like she hated him, its just that, his saliva was too disgusting to watch.

After a student in front of her left, Chihana dug her hand into the box and pulled out a small folded paper. She walked out of the way and opened it.

" Number 9," she said to herself. She looked around her and saw most of her friends already had their own partner. By some sort of miracle, Gon and Killua were paired together.

" Number 11! Alright Gon!," he cheered as he slapped high five with his best buddy.

" We're gonna do our best Killua!," Gon said excitedly.

Chihana looked around for her partner. ' No.9…No.9,' she thought passing through her classmates. All of them already had a partner. Does that mean, she's all alone? Even Sota had his own partner!

' Poor girl. You have to bear with it,' she thought as she watch Sota's partner having hard time dealing with Sota's saliva.

" You there," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Chihana turned around and saw Kurapika looking at her. Kurapika? What does he want? She did not want pity from him just because she haven't found her partner.

" What number are you? I realise you're the only one without a partner," he asked suddenly. She realised Kurapika, too was without a partner.

Chihana could feel her cheeks turned red. Could it be? Kurapika is…..Taking a deep breath, she slowly showed her paper to him.

Kurapika smiled. " Looks like you my partner," he said showing his number too. Number 9, the same as hers. Could this be fate or destiny? This was the only chance she able to get his attention….

* * *

**There! First chapter finally done! How's the story so far? Is it good? Need improvement? Are you curious what happen next? Please review! :) Any criticism is fine. **

**I will update the next chpt ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review, fav and following. Sorry if I made you all feel suspense. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chihana**

KURAPIKA AND ME….pairing together in Biology..WAS like the greatest thing happen to me! This would be my ONLY chance I ever get his affection. If it doesn't, I must as well give up on him. Maybe...

I smiled all the way home. I even ignore the angry stares of Kurapika's fangirl shot at me. What their problem anyway?! They can't stop me from loving Kurapika! He and I were destined to be paired TOGETHER! If they want him, they have to go through ME!

" Welcome home Lady Chihana," my maid, Anna said, opening the front door for me.

I nodded and head straight to my room.I lazily threw myself on my KING SIZE BED. I couldn't get Kurapika's cute face out of my mind. KYAAHH! He's so cute! He even went to my seat for the FIRST time just to give me his phone number and home address. I toss and turn wondering what am I supposed to do next.

RING! RING!

Ah! My phone. I was busy fangirling around that I didn't realised it was ringing all along. Without checking the caller ID, I picked it up quickly.

" Hello?," I said.

" I can't believe it take you this long to answer your phone!," an angry voice scolded me.

I recognized that voice. " Neon-chan! You won't believe what happen to me today," I said happily, ignoring her temper. I was so happy and I needed to tell someone. Sayako? HAHA NO WAY! She never have ears to listen to any of my stories when it involves average people. The maids? YEAH RIGHT! They're too busy to even listen to me.

Neon Nostrade was the only person I can tell my stories and my problems with. She was my closest friend I had ever! Neon was a daughter of a rich businessman who owns the biggest Toy Companies in Japan.

Neon and I was almost similar. Both of us are the same age. We didn't like blending in in the world of rich dudes. We hate going to high class party and Balls. Wearing those dresses enough to make my skin rash!

I met Neon at a random Ball Dance at age six. Both of us were the only kids there surrounded by adults. I was lonely. I felt like an alien, standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowds. But, that's when Neon greeted me. Ever since that day, we were like sisters and we always keep in contact with each other.

" What happen to you today? Did you finally get Kura-chan's attention?," she teased. That's right, I even told her my biggest crush.

" Yep! We're together now!," I exclaimed. I swear I heard a loud water squirt-like sound followed by an old man's cough on the phone. WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THRE?

" To-together?!," she breathed, coughing some more.

" Well we not exactly together. Well kinda paired together to finish an assignment," I told her.

" Oh….you should tell me earlier. You give me a shock you know," she told me sternly. I can sense a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

" Sorry about that. Ah! I forgot! I need to head to Kurapika's house now," I said, combing my hair making it look nice and neat.

" Sure. Have fun!," she replied, cutting off the call.

Have fun? What does that mean? I only go to Kurapika's house because he wanted me to. I dug my pockets and hold a small crumpled paper containing Kurapika's address.

I took a quick shower and reached for any simple and comfortable clothing in my closet. I decided to wear a plain grey T-shirt and blue baggy jeans. I walked downstairs and GUESS WHO I met?

SAYAKO!

She just came back from her Business Meeting.

" CHIHANA NOBUYUKI! What you do think you're wearing!," she barked.

I jumped. She was seriously pissed off this time. " Umm….CLOTHES?," I replied flatly, keeping my voice straight. What's wrong with me choosing any clothes I want anyway?!

She rubbed her forehead and looked at me with one of her annoying expression. " Don't tell me you've planned to go out wearing 'that',' she breathed. I could tell she was about to explode anytime soon.

I sighed. " Fine. I change right away," I replied, feeling defeated. There's no way I'm going to start another argument with her at this kind of time. I don't want to keep Kurapika waiting.

So, I end up wearing white short polka dot dress and white girly sandals. I looked like a doll. Why do I have to wear dresses even when I'm at home or even when I go out?

" Much better. Remember, the Nobuyuki's pride is at stake. It will be wise if you watch your manners. Anyway, be save," Sayako said with a smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Chihana felt every nerve in her body screaming with excitement. She never been to Kurapika's house before or even standing at his doorsteps. She paused and looked at the crappy-looking two storey house in front of her.

'It must be a rental house,' she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked to his yard and stood in front of his door. Gathering all her courage, she pressed the doorbell.

DING DONG!

Silence…..

' Weird. Is anyone home?,' she thought, pressing the button again.

DING DONG!

" Hai..hai..I'm coming," Kurapika's voice said from the inside. Chihana gasped. What should she said when she saw him? A simple 'Hi' or ' Yo' should do.

The moment Kurapika open the door, Chihana almost faint. Kurapika look SO HOT in his casual outfit.

" Oh, it's you. Well, come in," he said opening the door wider for her.

Chihana nodded and entered his house. Its the most crappy room she ever step her foot in. Her personal bathroom was bigger than this! There was a small television set on the old-looking furniture, a piles of book rested neatly beside the dusty-looking couch, a small kitchen and even a punching bag hanging at the corner of the room.

Kurapika must have read her thoughts. " I'm sorry if my place is too cheap for a rich maiden like you," he said, grinning at her.

" Wa-wait, that's not what I think!," Chihana denied it. She walked to the couch and make herself comfortable. 'The couch wasn't so bad,' she thought. It was the cheapest couch she ever placed her ass on.

Kurapika chuckled and sat next to her. He then browse through the textbooks looking for answers for their assignments.

" Damn. The teacher is no kidding when he said our assignments gonna be hard," he mumbled to himself.

" W-want me to help?," Chihana asked nervously.

" Uh….," Kurapika nodded, without even looking at her. TYPICAL! But Chihana already get used to his cold treatments anyway.

She slowly reached for his textbook on his lap. She blushed when her finger brushed slightly on Kurapika's. But he didn't reacted anything with it. Kurapika IS JUST BEING KURAPIKA!

She always wanted to be alone with Kurapika, but right THIS! It's too awkward. Kurapika haven't spoken a word once ever since she offered to help. He was busy with his own problems.

Yeah sure, he was the most smartest guy in school but that doesnt mean he have to deal it too by himself. What's the use of being his partner when he totally ignored her.

Unable to bare with the moment of silence anymore, Chihana slapped the book shut and stood angrily in front of him.

" Kurapika-kun! What's wrong with you! You haven't spoke to me once!," Chihana said impatiently.

Kurapika was clearly surprise. He never seen the girl he never noticed before would yell at him. " Umm...I..," he stammered for words.

Chihana crossed her arms and grabbed the notebook from his hands. " Seriously! We're partners for this assignment you know! You at least communicate with me a little!," she almost yelled, waving Kurapika's notebook.

It took a while for Chihana to come to her senses. 'Wait? Did I yell at Kurapika just now,' she thought. KYAAA! THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!

" I'm sorry for yelling at you Kurapika!," she bowed over and over again. He's probably gonna hate her. She lifted her head slowly to see his reaction. To her surprise, instead of seeing a angry-looking face, she saw his smiling face.

" Interesting," he chuckled.

" Wh-what?," Chihana asked, feeling confuse. He's not mad? How come?

" This is the first time a girl actually scold and yell at me," he grinned. " Normally, they would all fangirling on me but you..."

" Is that an insult or a compliment?," Chihana asked,squinting her eyes.

Kurapika smiled and stood up before her. He flipped his hair and looked at her. " Chihana," he said.

Chihana blushed and licked her dry lips. " Ye-yes?," she replied.

" Let's do this thing together for now on," he said, holding her hands gently.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter guys? Is it good? Please review, fav or follow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the review minna-san. I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Let's do this thing together,' Kurapika's voice echoed over and over again in her head. KYAAAAAAAA! No way! Did Kurapika mean he wanted to start over?! ' NO CHIHANA! Calm yourself. Don't let the Fangirl Self take over, 'she thought, keeping her face steady.

It's been almost an hour since Kurapika said that. This time, he willingly cooperate with her and discussed their assignment, something about embryo and foetus. EERRKK!

' Why do we have to learn Biology anyway?,' she cried in her head, trying her best not to feel disgusted.

While Kurapika was like BLA…BLA…..BLA..BLA...non -stop, Chihana nodded and replied 'uh huh' and glanced around his house.

Despite the crappy condition, Kurapika did a good job keeping the place clean and tidy. The wooden floor was well polished and the cheap-looking furnitures were arranged strategically.

Something's missing….that's right. There's no family photo in the anywhere. 'Weird,' she thought. There should be at least one family photo in anyone's home right? But Kurapika have NONE!

The only thing that's hanging on his wall was a weird-looking Chinese painting and a dumb-looking cat/kitty calendar. 'No offence Kurapika,' she sweat-dropped.

" Ne…Kurapika, where are your family members anyway?," she asked boldly, unable to hold her curiosity.

Her question was a big impact to Kurapika. He stopped talking and stared into space. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness all the sudden. " It's none of your concern," he replied coldly, returning his gaze on his textbook.

Chihana was totally surprise. At that moment, she thought Kurapika was about to slap her or something. His 'dark side' totally make her skin crawlswith fear.

' Great! Just great. You been with him for only an hour and now he HATES you!,' she cursed herself. If Kurapika wasn't around, she would bang her head hard on the wall or the desk.( It's a little habit of hers every time she's overthinking)

" Kurapika, gomen ne ( Sorry) for….," she said, but her her phone suddenly rang.

RING!

RING!

" Excuse me. I need to take this," Chihana excused herself after looking at the caller's ID.

" Oh sure," Kurapika replied.

" Moshi-Moshi!," she answered. " Ah Mother!"

Kurapika turned his attention to the dark shoulder-length haired girl in front of him. He noticed a sudden change on her voice like she's feeling frustrated or unhappy.

" Hai..hai..wakata ( I understand) Ja ne..( See you)," Chihana said, ending the call.

" What's wrong?,"Kurapika asked curiously.

Chihana sighed. "Mother requested my presence immediately. I guess I see you tomorrow then."

" It must be hard for being a rich girl," Kurapika commented, looking through his textbook but didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

Chihana rolled her eyes. " You don't know half of it."

" On the bright side, you can have anything you desire. Is that enough for you?," Kurapika taunted.

Chihana sighed and scratch her head. " Everyone at school said I'm the most luckiest girl ever. Having rich Papa, living in a big mansion and have a huge wardrobe every girl ever wanted. But that's wasn't enough. Money can't buy love or happiness," she almost snapped.

She tried her best to hold her tears. All she wanted more in the world was the love of her long-dead mother, who would cradle her to sleep with her songs, who would comfort her with her warmth whenever she felt depress.

She missed the love of her Father, who rarely came home. How she wished he stop by just to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Alrighty! See ya tomorrow!," she said happily, before Kurapika said anything. She rise from the couch and head towards the door.

" Chihana!," Kurapika called, before she could even turn the door handle.

Chihana stopped. It's the first time Kurapika ever said her real name. He normally use ' you' or 'hey you' when he spoke to her.

" Ye-yes?," she asked shyly, turning to him with eyes full of hope. What is Kurapika going to say? Does he wanted her to stay? Just thinking by hearing him saying her name was enough to make her blush so hard.

" Chihana…..," he said again, this time in a whisper.

Chihana bit her lips. ' What is it? Please tell me before I lose control,' she thought excitedly.

Kurapika raised his index finger slowly and looked at her with his seductive-looking eyes.

Chihana gulp. What he's gonna do? 'Come on! JUST TELL ME!,' her inner self screamed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Chihana, your PANTIES are showing," he said flatly, pointing at her blue panties over her lifted dress.

HEH?! WHAT WAS THAT?!Did she heard him correctly? Hearing his comment, her heart sank into a huge black hole of despair. She felt the whole world around her exploded into millions of pieces.

" KURAPIKA NO BAKA!," she screamed and adjusting her dress then slammed the door behind her.

Kurapika sweat-dropped. " I was being nice and she call me stupid. Women. I never understand them."

* * *

**The Next Day ( Early Morning)**

As usual, Chihana walked to school. Thanks to the 'scene' yesterday, her good night sleep was totally ruined. If only Sayako wasn't around to told her to wear STUPID dresses and that would save her from the humiliation.

How embarrassing it was to let your crush SAW your panties?! ON TOP OF THAT, she just yell at him AGAIN!

" Man I lost it again! I can't believe I yell at Kurapika," she cursed herself.

She wants to know more about Kurapika. It's not just his looks she cared about but his background as well. BUT HEY, what's the point loving someone if you don't even know him/her.

Upon reaching the school building, she ignored all the guys' attention throwing at her and walked to her locker, leaning against it.

" I need someone close to Kurapika in order to know more about him. Hmm..someone who I always familiar with," she said to herself, crossing her arm. " Who could that be...who could that be?"

Then, she found herself staring at the white-haired boy, skating along the hallway. He's being scolded many times for doing so but he doesn't even care.

" BINGO!," she said with a smirk. All she needs to do was to KIDNAP him. ' ALRIGHT! KILLUA YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!,' her inner self screamed excitedly.

* * *

Chihana waited behind the bushes after school near a path that Killua normally take. All the other students have left except for Killua. He was somewhere in the school building.

" Why am I doing this again?," she asked herself, slapping a mosquito landED on her arm. Her whole body itches for laying on the grass for too long. She even smells like wet socks. 'THIS IS ALL FOR KURAPIKA! THAT'S RIGHT, ALL FOR KURAPIKA!' her inner self cried.

At least school was AWESOME today. Kurapika totally pay a lot of attention to her ever since they became partner. And being close to Kurapika means she's the No.1 enemy of all girls in the school. WHO CARES! IT'S NOT HER THAT FAULT SHE'S A STEP AHEAD OF THEM!

" There he is," she whispered silently, watching Killua came out of the main building with his hands in his pockets as always.

As soon as Killua entered the 'target' zone, Chihana quickly sprang into action. She caught Killua by surprise and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bush.

" What the….," he stunned. It happenned way too fast. " Oh it's you," he said in an uninterested voice looking at the dark-haired girl in front of him. " You're the girl the hang out with Kurapika this morning. What's your name again? Chi..Ci….Chisana right?"

Chihana glared at him. Seriously?! They've been classmates for two years and he still didn't give a crap on her?! Does he even remember she sat in front of him last year?!

" It's Chihana! Chi-Ha-Na!," she yelled at his face.

" Oh…right," he replied with his 'I don't care expression'.

Chihana gritted her teeth. ' Of all person...Why Killua?! I should have ask Gon but Gon is too….urghhh..' she thought bitterly, smacking her forehead hard.

" I give up all my pride just for this ,' she hesitated.

" Ehhhh….," he looked at her with his 'I'm listening' expression.

" I…I want to know more about Kurapika! Please help me!," she begged, squeezing his arm tightly.

Killua stared at her for a moment and smirk.

GWANG!

He jabbed his finger hard into her skull.

" OWW! IT HURTS!," Chihana moaned, rubbing her forehead.

" I'll help you on your condition," he said with an evil mysterious smile.

Chihana sweat-dropped. ' This can't be good,' she thought.

" What condition?," she breath.

Killua chuckled and grin at her. " You have to buy me snacks every day until Kurapika open himself fully to you."

" Phew. That's sound easy. Deal!," she said with enthusiasm. If he wants snacks, she can give him tons of it in a delivary truck.

"BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!," he pulled her closely to his face. " Call me Killua-sama for now on."

" WHAT?!," Chihana exploded.

* * *

**I got some inspiration from Lani-chan. Now that Chihana Killua's 'servant', what's gonna happen next? How will Killua help her? Oh review, fav or follow please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo sorry for the late update guys! Thank you for all your reviews, fav or follow and even those who willing took their time reading it. So enjoy the next chapt! Peace! :D**

* * *

" ARE YOU CRAZY?!," Chihana exploded, with smokes coming out from her ears. " Why the HELL I would willing to call you KILLUA-SAMA?!" Chihana realised asking Killua for help was really a bad idea after all.

Killua sighed and get on his feet. " Ok then. Ja ne ( See ya)…," he walked away , leaving her. He really hates noisy girls whether they his fangirls or not.

Chihana blinked several times. " Wait! Aren't cha gonna help me?," she called after him. She agreed his snacks thing but why bother calling him 'sama'? They were the same age dammit! Afterall, Killua's the one supposed to call her Lady Chihana because she's a respectful MISTRESS from Nobuyuki Family!

" Nahh…I don't help people for free you know," Killua answered flatly, without bothering looking at her. ( It's Killua we're talking about XD He loves taking ADVANTAGEs)

Chihana gritted her teeth as Killua totally 'rejecting' her request. She really wanted to know Kurapika so badly. She willingly gave up her 'pride' to ask the 'devil' in front of her to do so but instead of helping her, that 'devil' shove her like she's his toy or something.

Now, she has no choice but to make her ULTIMATE move. T" KILLUAAA!," she shouted and instinctively charge towards him in full speed.

Killua turned around only to see angry-looking mob with white sharp eyes and wild messy hair (anime-style) charging towards him. " HEEHHH!," Killua shrieked and started running on his heel.

" You crazy girl! Stop following me!," he commanded as they both running around in circles at the school compound. What's more surprising him was the faster he ran, the faster that crazy girl catch up after him.

" Not until you agree to help me!," Chihana replied, feeling her feet gone numb because of the running. 'Damn! Killua sure is fast!,' she thought without revealing her exhaustion.

" Not till you call me KILLUA-SAMA!," he called, looking at her behind him. ' Damn! I'm surprise she able to keep up with me after all the running.' he thought as he can't help but amazed but her stamina. Looks like he's UNDERESTIMATE her. He thought she was spoil bratty mistress living in a palace all along but he was wrong. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty. A crazy and wild type that is...

For some reason, he pitied her for trying hard. So, he slowed down his speed and ran backward beside her.

" Heh?," Chihana looked at him, surprised the fact Killua suddenly jogged besides her. Despite the distance they ran, he still haven't break a sweat or show any signs of exhaustion.

" Don't get me wrong. I simply giving you a chance," Killua snorted and stood in front of her, stopping her from running. " Look, why don't we both make a deal..-"

Chihana looked at him while panting slightly hard. " Wait..wait! Why are you being so nice all the sudden?!," she interrupted, waving her hands around.

Killua squinted his eyes and sighed. " STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!," he exploded and jabbed Chihana's forehead, harder this time. ' Seriously, do I look like a cold person to her?!,' he thought with angry veins popping on his forehead.

" OWWW! Alright! Alright!," Chihana groaned, rubbing her forehead.

" Good. How about, you provide me snacks and call me Killua-sama, and I in return, help you get close to Kurapika and let you hang out with us," Killua told her, with a little bit of hesitation on his face. She can tell Killua was trying to be nice without showing any disgusted expression.

Chihana's eyes burst into sparkles. She grabbed Killua's shoulder and shook him excitedly. " WAHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH KILLUA..ERRMM KILLUA-SAMA!," she said excitedly.

" Stop it! You rattling my brain!," he groaned, slapping her hands away. " Well, see ya tomorrow. Don't forget the snacks!" After saying that, he ran off quickly before Chihana could say anything.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY at School**

**Killua's POV**

Lunchtime….my favourite time of the day. I really hate those dumb boring lessons. Tch! Who can blame a kid when they fall asleep in class? Well I was one of those kids.

" Hey Kurapika, let's eat," I called him even though he sat next to me.

" Sure...," he replied, taking out his lunch box. Then that's when I felt something hard thrown clashed on my head.

" OWWW!," I shrieked and turned around only to see the creepy and obsessive girl glaring at me while bouncing one of her erasers. ' That Girl!,' I thought with hundreds of exploding volcano in my head.

I was about to throw the eraser back at her but I remembered our deal. ' Damn! I'm being soooo nice lately,' I thought bitterly.

I turned to Kurapika who was chatting happily with Gon. " Oi Kurapika!," I approached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" Say! Why don't you invite that pretty partner of yours..you know the one you paired with," I told him with a fake grin.

Kurapika seemed to be surprise. I can't blame him because I never EVER invited anyone especially a girl to lunch before.

" You mean Chihana-san? That's fine with me," he replied casually.

I shook my head. " No! No! Why don't you invite her over! You and I mean YOU!," I told him, poking his cheek and make him look at that creepy-looking girl who became the eye-candy to all guys in school. SERIOUSLY?! WHAT DID THEY SEE IN HER ANYWAY?!

To my surprise, Kurapika let out a small laugh and winked at me. " I understand what's this all about," he grinned at me.

I looked at him with my confused expression. " Heh? You do?," I asked hopefully Kurapika hasn't realise my plan setting him up with Chisana or Chihana something.

He nodded and looked at her. " You have a crush on Chihana-san don't you?," he asked with a mysterious smile. "And you too shy to ask her yourself…"

HEH?! I choked my angry voice. I can't believe he said that! He sure got the NERVE thinking me liking her! " I don't like her ok!," I exploded." Just ask her will you?," I said in a low voice, holding my patience, and try not to 'kill' Kurapika yet.

" Alright..alright..if you that desperate," Kurapika sighed and walked towards Chihana. Well at least I got her name right! I think…..

" Killua! Is it true you like Chihana?," Gon asked in his innocent voice.

I rolled my eyes. Gon! Not you too! Why would I like a girl who already have a crush on someone else?! Plus, that girl is creepy and obsessive!

" Hey Chihana, want to have lunch with us?," I heard Kurapika's said to her. That's the moment when all the girls started yelling and groaning with despair. THEY'RE SO ANNOYING!

Despite all the angry glares stabbing at her, Chihana smiled as if it was nothing. " Yes, I would love too!," she replied with a smile.

So, we led Chihana to our super TOP SECRET lunch place- The Rooftop. A place where there's no fangirls, no teachers and nothing but blue skies.

" Time to eat!," I said excitedly opening my lunch box.

Gon nodded and clapped his hands once. " Itadakimasu!," he said and ate fast as I am.

Chihana opened her lunch box eerr…to be precise, her sets of lunch boxes. " Man, Anna did it again. How the heck I'm supposed to finish all of this?,' she groaned while opening her boxes one by one.

" You can always let me help!," I offered kindly but I have different reason in my head. CHANCE….!

Kurapika rolled his eyes and slapped my head with his chopsticks. " Killua..don't even think about it…," he told me sternly and looked at Chihana. " Ne..who's Anna anyway?"

Chihana took her bite on her sweet egg rolls. " My maid…," she replied.

" You have a personal maid? That's so rich!," Gon said with his mouth full of yakisoba.

" She IS rich dumb head!," I replied shoving a big barbeque meat in my mouth.

Chihana chuckled and looked at me. " Ne…your lunch looked delicious Killua, did you make it yourself?," she asked nicely yet curiously.

I shook my head and looked at Gon. " Nope. Gon's aunt made it for me," I replied.

Chihana gave another curious look at me. " Aunt Mito always made delicious food!," Gon said with enthusiasm.

" Wait…wait…does that mean you two live together?!," she asked and looked at Kurapika.

" Yeah..Killua ran away from his home when he's little," Kurapika explained eating his bento slowly.

Kurapika that idiot! Why the hell you reveal my secret too easily anyway! You sooo dead meat!

Chihana looked at me as if she's gonna exploded. " Killua….that…that's…..," she breathed.

I braced myself for any 'I can't believe you did that!' lectures or whatever. Just get on with it...

" That's sooooo COOOOOL!," she screamed excitedly, which causes three of us looking at her dumbfounded.

" HEH?!," three of us shrieked.

Chihana looked up the sky and clench her hands together. " I wish I have your courage….to do whatever you want…to be free….to get want I want….," she said in excited low voice. Three of us sweat-dropped.

Now this girl keep getting stranger and stranger by the minutes. Plus, she's actually the first person actually admire me running away from home?!

Kurapika giggled and winked at me. " Good job..," he whispered.

I stared at him. This is not what exactly I plan! I don't want Kurapika think I like Chihana! This is SOOOOO wrong! If Chihana's find out, she gonna mad for sure ( not that I care or anything)….THIS IS A PAIN!

* * *

**TIMESKIPS AFTER SCHOOL ( NORMAL POV)**

" Chihana, let's go home," Kurapika offered with his warm soothing voice.

Chihana blushed. Kurapika wants to walk her home! SCORE! SHE"S IN! THANK YOU KILLUA! But that's when her heart sank into a vortex of greater despair.

" I can't. I'm on duty today," she replied bitterly. Yeah, good ol' Wednesday. A day when it's her turn to clean up the classroom.

" That's too bad," Kurapika said with disappointment. " Well, I see you tomorrow." After saying that, he waved me goodbye and head to the door.

" Ja ne," Killua said without turning to her, following Kurapika closely from behind.

" See you soon Chihana-san," Gon said in his usual active voice.

* * *

**Chihana's POV**

I waved them goodbye. 'Yosh! Let's get this thing over with!," I thought and grabbed a broomstick and started sweeping.

About thirty minutes later, we finally got the job done and classmates let me to take out the trash. It's disgusting ewww! Well, I have too. I picked up the dustbin and head to the trash site behind school. I was walking casually all the way until...I found myself SURROUNDED BY FIVE ANGRY-LOOKING GIRLS

" So, you that bitch you stole Kurapika-kun from me," a blue haired hair said, looking at me with disgust.

" Yeah! She also hog Killua-kun for herself too!," a ponytail orange-haired girl shrieked.

I backed away a little. So, they're the most fanatic fan of Killua, Kurapika and Gon huh? And a lot crazy than me..What's their problem anyway?! Whatever it is, I sense trouble, like something's bad gonna happen to me.

" Looks bitch! You better stay away from Gon, Killua and Kurapika!," a girl warned me.

" I don't know what spells you used on them but you better stay away or else!," another girl agreed.

Who does these girls think they were anyway?! I can do what I want thank you very much! I was so mad and I heard myself said, " You SMELLY ROTTEN JELLYFISH! You can't control me!"

The orange –haired girl moved forward and pushed me back hard, causing me to smacked my head against the wall behind me. " You BITCH! KNOW YOUR PLACE!," she screamed.

" Urrghh," I groaned painfully as my head hit the wall with high impact. Everything around me starting to get blurry. But those girls seemed didn't had enough. The orange-haired girl that pushed me earlier grabbed my hair hard forcing me to look at her.

" Let's teach her a lesson!," she said evilly.

" Let's cut her hair!," one girl suggested. " I got scissor!"

" No! Burn her hair is much cooler!," another girl argued.

" No! Let's carve something on her face like 'Stay away from KKG ( stands for Killua, Kurapika and Gon)," a blue-haired girl said taking out her pocket knife.

The orange-girl smirked and looked at me. " How about we do all of it," she giggled as she make a sick laugh with her friends.

I was so helpless…..There's no way I can stand against them…I closed my eyes..Help me…Anyone….KURAPIKA...GON...KILLUA...

" Just what do you think you're doing?," a low male-like voice said out of nowhere. I opened my eyes only to see a black-haired boy, about my age with red scarf covered his mouth.

" Fe-Feitan….," I heard her trembling voice...

* * *

**WELL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Do you love the chapt? A simple yes will do...Is it good? Bad? Please REVIEW, FAV or Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not update for too long! I got distracted and yeah that's wasn't an excuse. Just put me to the solitary confinement in Killua's mansion. I deserve am I? Yeah I can't even an hour. -_-**

* * *

**Chihana's POV**

" Just what do you think you're doing?," Feitan repeated his question. This time, his voice sounded more threatening and more deadly.

" We just….we just…," the orange haired girl croaked. She was too terrified to speak up.

I slowly recovered from the dizziness but I still see stars around me. Wait? Am I really ok because I see three Feitans. That what I think his name is. Whoa! The world is shaking! I wish Kurapika is here...I gladly die in his arm.

" Yare…yare…you all pathetic," Feitan said in a low voice. " It took five people to go against one person…."

" We're really sorry!," the girls apologized and scattered away like chickens that afraid to be chopped.

Whoever this 'Feitan' is, those girls seemed to be scared of him. Why is that anyway? Who or what is he? He doesn't look like a bad person did he? I mean, he just saved my life.

" Umm..ano..thank you so-," I thanked him but was cut off by his cold murderous glare. " Eeepp...," I let out my sissy cry as my face turns white.

" Listen, if you think I'm saving you then you got it wrong," he said in a low voice.

" Ha-hai," I sweat-dropped because I didn't want to be killed by him too. So, he's not coming here to save me….I feel so cold….THEN WHY THE HELL IS THIS SCRAF HEAD DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

" Tch…," Feitan scoffed before turning away from her.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY ( Normal POV)**

" OHAYO MINNA!," Chihana said in her usual loud cheerful voice. As always, the girls growls and the guys cheers.

Kurapika looked at her and nearly dropped his books that he's been holding. " Chihana-san, your head," he said, pointing at the white bandage wrapped around her head.

" Oh this….," Chihana mumbled bitterly and rubbed her head. Yeah, can't show her huge bump in public right? Besides IT STILL HURTS whenever she touched it.

" What happen to you?," Killua asked curiously popping suddenly besides Kurapika. Both of them tossed her a suspicious looks.

Chihana bit her lips. She can't say things like, ' Hey, don't you know, because I've been too close to you guys that I've been attacked by your stupid fanatic fangirls. Somebody needs to responsible if I break my nose.'

" This, I hit my head when I missed a step," Chihana assured them.

" Oh, you such a klutz. You can't even walk a simple stairs?," Killua mocked her.

" Haha…I'm such a klutz funny…WAIT WHAT?!," Chihana exploded and grabbed Killua by his collar.

Kurapika sighed and tried to pull them apart. " GUYS! Can you two stop fighting? It's too early!," he told them sternly.

" He started it first!," Chihana growls and tossed Killua her demonic expression. Her hair was flying and hovering around and her body was surrounded by blue aura.

" Tch! Yeah right!," Killua snapped. Both of them growls and started one of their staring contest with lightning rivalry bolt around them.

Kurapika face palm and quickly stepped aside before both of them demand him to pick a side. " Something tells me you both didn't fall for one another," he said in a bored tune.

" LIKE HELL WE DO THAT!," Killua and Chihana yelled at the same time.

" Why the HELL I WOULD LIKE A STUPID OBSESSIVE GIRL LIKE HER!," Killua exploded and earned a hard punch from Chihana.

' BAAAAKA.," Chihana said using Killua's baka tune. " I won't fall on a meanie chocolate freak like you." Killua holds his head and tossed Chihana his death glare when she used ' Baaaaaka' tune just like him.

" TCH! I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!," Killua said proudly. " Baaaaaaka!"

Kurapika sweatdropped. ' Here they go again. Can they just sort this out?' Kurapika looked at Chihana. She seemed calm and doesn't affected by Killua's challenge. So, he really hopes Chihana would end the fight. Man! HE WAS WRONG!

" Is that all you can do BAAAAAKA?," Chihana mocked him.

" You think you can do better?," Killua smirked evilly.

" You bet!," Chihana said confidently.

In that moment, Gon showed up, whistling innocently towards them. " Hey minna-san!," he said in his cheerful innocent voice.

Killua and Chihana looked away from each other and focused their attention to Gon.

" GOOOON!," Killua and Chihana shouted and quickly dived towards him.

" HEH? NANI?," Gon said nervously as Killua grabbed his left arm while Chihana grabbed his right arm.

" Gon! Tell her I'm way better in like EVERYTHING!," Killua demanded pulling Gon towards him.

" Don't listen to him Gon! Just because he thinks he's better than anyone doesn't mean both of us can do any better," Chihana said innocently, pulling Gon on her side.

" Uhhh guys! You're breaking my arm!," Gon whined as Chihana and Killua started a tugging war.

" Give up!," Killua ordered.

" No you give up!," Chihana retorted.

" That's it! YOU GUYS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!," Kurapika exploded with thousands of flames around him. He took their hands and pushed them away from Gon.

" You guys are making a scene! Chihana!," he said sternly and looked at her. Chihana gulped because Kurapika looked so scary. Even their classmates were freak out!

" Ha-Hai," she swallowed her nervousness.

Kurapika sighed and gave her his warm smile. He walked towards her and touched her forehead. " You still hurt. If you keep doing this, who knows what happen," he said in a concern and soothing tune.

'Kurapika…he cares..,' Chihana thought as she looked at Kurapika. The background around him was empty because it fills with love and sparkles due to her imagination. She even filters Kurapika to make him look more handsome...ahhh...she blushed madly.

" Errkk!," Killua said in a disgusted voice followed by both growls from their female and male classmates.

Chihana let that slide for once. Oh yeah! She remembered something! Something she should ask in the first place.

" Ne…ne…do you guys know who is Feitan?,"she asked curiously.

Kurapika and Killua looked at each other and back at her. " Why do you ask that all the sudden?," Kurapika asked suspiciously.

" Because….," Chihana was about to reply until she saw Feitan walking down the hallway!

" FEITANNNNN," she cheered excitedly and ran out to meet him. She ought to make a proper apology and thanks whether he likes it or not.

" CHIHANA! Wait! Do you want to die or WHAT?!," Killua called her but she's already make her move on him.

" This is bad! If we didn't do anything…who knows what happen to her," Kurapika said, running out followed by Gon and Killua.

They both end up too late because Chihana was talking, I mean talking with Feitan facing her.

* * *

**Me :De? What do you think minna-san? Do you like it? Yes or no? A simple yes would do. Hahahahahahaha *laughs like mad***

**Killua : Are you mad?**

**Leorio : I think she's having a mental breakdown**

**Kurapika : She was stressing about Christmas...what's the big deal of it?**

**Killua and Leorio : It's probably because of you...Geeeeeeeee...**

**Kurapika : Huh...?**

**Gon : Ne...ne...please review guys! Any comments are welcome**


End file.
